


无解

by 2park99love



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 引用设定・ABO分化在19-24岁之间（原设是12-24岁）・可在相关机构申请ABO鉴定追加设定・分化前鉴定结果的准确率根据机构不同，准确率越高的机构鉴定费越昂贵・偶像属特殊职种，多限A/B人群，未分化的青少年需持鉴定证明参加相关活动・Alpha分化初期的稳定性因人而异其他・有参考事件・时间轴前移1年WN1・11人固定团Hyung Line尹智圣 27岁 B  *队长河成云 24岁 B黄旼炫 23岁 A邕圣祐 23岁 B金在奂 22岁 B姜丹尼尔 22岁 ADongsaeng Line朴志训 19岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 90%朴佑镇 19岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 71%，B 95%裴珍映 18岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 89%，B 84%李大辉 17岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 77%，B 86%赖冠霖 17岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 94%





	无解

**Author's Note:**

> 引用设定  
> ・ABO分化在19-24岁之间（原设是12-24岁）  
> ・可在相关机构申请ABO鉴定
> 
> 追加设定  
> ・分化前鉴定结果的准确率根据机构不同，准确率越高的机构鉴定费越昂贵  
> ・偶像属特殊职种，多限A/B人群，未分化的青少年需持鉴定证明参加相关活动  
> ・Alpha分化初期的稳定性因人而异
> 
> 其他  
> ・有参考事件  
> ・时间轴前移1年
> 
> WN1  
> ・11人固定团
> 
> Hyung Line  
> 尹智圣 27岁 B *队长  
> 河成云 24岁 B  
> 黄旼炫 23岁 A  
> 邕圣祐 23岁 B  
> 金在奂 22岁 B  
> 姜丹尼尔 22岁 A 
> 
> Dongsaeng Line  
> 朴志训 19岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 90%  
> 朴佑镇 19岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 71%，B 95%  
> 裴珍映 18岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 89%，B 84%  
> 李大辉 17岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 77%，B 86%  
> 赖冠霖 17岁 未分化 鉴定证明：A 94%

 

 

 

 

经纪人火气很大，电话拿在手上眼看要被捏成碎片的下场。

朴志训窝在沙发里咬着棒棒糖装乖，一声不吭。朴佑镇用肩膀顶他，挤眉弄眼的，庆幸他俩侥幸存活。

 

23 岁的邕圣祐终于分化了，只是赶上和金在奂、河成云半夜从酒店偷跑出去浪。

论时间地点都不怎么理想。

 

尹智圣接到河成云从医院打来的电话，因为语言不通急需赖冠霖支援。

可惜孩子到点睡觉，经纪人又碰巧就在身旁。

于是，整个就悲剧了 ……

 

“ 拜托你们这帮祖宗海外巡演期间都给我消停点好不好 ……”  经纪人哥哥发火后的余劲还没消退已经要大哭一场的节奏。

 

朴佑镇连连点头，殊不知刚才和亲故偷摸到电梯口准备出逃，硬生生被群里队长的咆哮集合短信召回，也算半个嫌疑犯了。

朴志训不知道他答应个什么鬼。

 

“ 幸好圣祐哥是 Beta ，不然碰到过激的 Omega 粉丝，估计得出事。 ”  李大辉滑动手机快速浏览着网页， “ 推上已经有消息出来了。 ”

 

“ 真的真的。 ”  丹尼尔也在刷 NAVER 上的新鲜文章， “ 明明医院结果才出来没几分钟 …… 网络真可怕。 ”

 

“ 有什么奇怪的吗？ ”  裴珍映凑过去瞄了眼新闻。

 

“ 很多 Wannable 以为圣祐是 Alpha……”  黄旼炫说。

 

“ 我也以为。 ”

 

“ 我也 ……”

 

“ 但他的鉴定结果的确是 Beta ，概率 94% 。 ”  单凭直观的性格而言，黄旼炫认为丹尼尔和朴佑镇一定对邕圣祐有什么误解。

 

一个潜意识想做搞笑艺人的人怎么可能会是 Alpha ？

 

他把吐槽咽回肚子里，轻抚尹智圣的后背想让他安心。 “ 没事的，保姆车已经去接了，等他们回来我帮你一起训。 ”

 

“ 还好我们没出去 ……”  朴佑镇贴在朴志训身边耳语， “ 你万一分化可就惨了。 ”

 

朴志训眼珠子转一圈，嘎嘣咬碎硬糖。

这么想想，确实有点后怕。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

朴志训成为 Alpha 的概率有 90% ，鉴定结果出自老牌机构，让他在各类面试中从未因此碰过壁。

团里比他年长的 Alpha 哥哥有两人，姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫。两人虽是不同类型的 Alpha ，却有一个共同点 —— 他们都在 19 岁生日当天完成了分化。

 

分化这事并无共通性可言，但相处时间久了，哥哥们的身份如同亲哥哥一般，朴志训自然会拿自己与他们比较。

19 岁生日过了快半年，分化该有的迹象却一点没有。

 

“ 没准志训哥是 Omega… 哎呦疼！冠霖你干嘛掐我？ ”  李大辉推开他旁边练歌的赖冠霖，揉揉被掐红的手背。对面沙发上坐着的人放低挡住脸的歌词单，投来绝非善意的关注。

 

“ 哥有两个人格，我指 wink 训的可能性 ……”  李大辉双手交叉在胸前，正经八百地说道。

 

“ 孩子们到你们了快去快去。 ”

 

刚巧第一波录完音的三个哥哥闯进待机室打断对话，尹智圣边收拾随身物品边催促他们， “ 我去趟医院，在奂打电话说佑镇分化了，经纪人哥哥在那边陪着。 ”

 

“ 佑镇？ ”

 

“ 干嘛要智圣哥去医院？医生确认过性别不就可以回来了吗？ ”

 

“ 那孩子是 Alpha ，不太稳定。 ”

 

“Alpha ？ ”

 

“ 嗯， Alpha 。 ”

 

“ 不是 Beta ？ ”

 

“ 哥发给我的结果报告上清清楚楚写着， A-l-p-h-a 。 ”

 

 

万幸的是他们结束了世巡，处在新专制作期，又赶在年底颁奖典礼大潮之前。

朴佑镇刚过完 19 岁生日。

唯一需要克服的难题就是重塑他多年来默认自己为 Beta 的认知。

 

“ 我不懂佑镇哥，多少人希望是 Alpha 但他看上去一点都不高兴。 ”

 

“ 也许因为他有喜欢的 Alpha ？可能结不了伴侣？ ”

 

“ 真的假的！？ ”

 

清早上班前第一个瓜通常来自未成年组。

李大辉盯着手机翻看每日娱乐，没有正面回答裴珍映的问题。

朴志训在他们并排的座位上专心打游戏，赖冠霖从观战中临时离线，转头插进这边的话题。

 

“ 我记得佑镇哥的鉴定是 Beta 来着？ ”

 

“ 嗯。我们前任公司一起给练习生做的鉴定，你知道 …… 以防万一。 ”

 

“ 那就奇怪了。 ”

 

“ 不过哥在参加公司甄选时用的鉴定证书貌似是 Alpha ，机构不怎么有名就是了。 ”

 

“ 哇～那家机构大发！ ”

 

朴志训的玩家角色与怪抗衡 10 多分钟后终于通关，他放下手机才意识到三个男孩叽叽喳喳地有多吵。此时，又有几个哥哥上车，朴佑镇跟在黄旼炫身后，挤进他后排的位置。

八卦小队在当事人出现前乖乖闭嘴，他感受着三人空气中激情洋溢的眼神交流，根本没注意到有手指在轻轻敲他的肩头。

 

“ 你换香水了？ ”  朴佑镇下巴支在靠背上凑近用鼻子使劲嗅他。

 

“ 没有，我今天忘喷了。 ” 

 

朴佑镇又去闻赖冠霖身上的香水味，然后默默缩回座椅靠背。

朴志训听到黄旼炫小声询问，他微微转过身，余光里看见朴佑镇用手捂住嘴贴在哥哥耳边说些什么，不禁皱起眉头。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

都说分化可能导致性格变化，这种说法即使被广为流传，却始终得不到证实。

黄旼炫作为过来人多少有些感触，与其说性格变化，不如说习惯变化。因为分化必然对人体产生影响，就如同孩子的发育期，是一种补全。

比如他的洁癖强迫症，比如姜丹尼尔对糖分的过度依赖。

比如朴佑镇在嗅觉方面正在觉醒的某种可能性？

 

朴志训最近没少生闷气，号称 soulmate 的亲故竟然将他的气味比作烤肉店里的炭火。

 

“ 什么？？你再说一遍？！ ”

 

“ 都让你别问了 …… 哎呀！断了断了！ ”

 

朴佑镇龇牙咧嘴地怪叫，胳膊肘被压在他腰上的宿舍训扭到背后，身体彷如一条垂死挣扎的鱼。

李大辉和裴珍映一时半会说不上话，下巴都快笑到地上去了。

 

“ 哈哈哈哈突然觉得我的樟脑丸味没那么惨我的天呐哈哈哈哈志训哥的怎么那么好笑！ ”

 

“ 不不大辉，你的更接地气哈哈哈现在可以说我冬天衣物的盒子里全是你的味儿哈哈哈哈哈 …… 额唔、 ……”

 

李大辉一巴掌抡在小脸男孩单薄的身板上，笑容堪比冬日暖阳。

裴珍映，卒。

 

“ 佑镇，你准备好了吗？圣祐在楼下了。 ” 

 

黄旼炫从二楼走下来，穿着一身私下出门的悠闲装，口罩遮了半张脸。

 

朴志训松开亲故，男孩立马从地板上爬起来跑到哥哥面前撒娇， “ 好了好了～可以出发了！ ”

 

“ 还有谁要跟我们去吃烧烤吗？今天我买单。 ”

 

“ 我已经洗过澡了～谢谢哥～ ”

 

“ 旼炫哥你应该在我吃饭前说！ ”

 

“ 哈哈，那珍映下次，志训呢？ ”

 

他摇摇头，表示刚吃过一桶炸鸡胃很撑。

于是高个子男人领着一只叽叽喳喳兴奋不已的麻雀出门了。

 

就像这样，分化后的朴佑镇几乎天天粘着黄旼炫。

因为他说，旼炫哥身上有他喜欢的海水的味道。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

朴志训能感受到朴佑镇分化后对他小心谨慎的态度，毕竟一个是望穿秋水却不能如愿的潜在 Alpha ，另一个是意外收获（算是）惊喜的原潜在 Beta 。

他了解对方的做法或许出于某种对他自尊心的照顾，但两人间莫名其妙的尴尬氛围很难不让人在意。

他们是亲故，是 soulmates 。

他们可以无话不谈，心有灵犀。

但这次不同以往。

朴佑镇不习惯 Alpha 的生活状态谁都知道，朴志训发现他开始间歇性失眠，或在半夜偷跑出去很久后才回来。

他想问，想提供帮助，但也确信对方有时在刻意回避他。

既然朴佑镇要与他保持距离，朴志训也不愿强人所难。

尴尬逐步升级，谁也说不出问题究竟出在哪里。

 

伴随回归临近，各大音乐节和颁奖典礼也陆陆续续提上日程，人一旦忙碌起来便无暇顾及左右，渐渐的朴志训也不记得自己究竟几天没跟室友好好说上话。

 

每日每夜的排练通告，终于在海外参加活动时得空喘口气。

公司在正式活动前安排了团综拍摄，在那结束之后还有一天自由游玩的时间。

 

 

“ 你和佑镇哥吵架了吗？ ”

 

“ 为什么？ ”

 

“ 你们已经很 —— 久没说话了。 ”  李大辉故意拉长尾音，或许因为跟邕圣祐组过小队，说话口气开始像那个傻哥哥一样夸张。

 

“ 哦。 ”  朴志训犹豫了几秒合上门，同碰巧也要外出的李大辉走到电梯口， “ 可能我们本来就不太熟。你们去哪逛？ ”

 

“…… 你们小学几年级？ ”  李大辉翻了个白眼，通情达理地跳过这个话题， “ 我和珍映哥成云哥去买特产，顺便告诉你，佑镇哥跟着旼炫哥他们去寺庙观光。 ”

 

“ 为什么告诉我佑镇的行程！？我又没问。 ”

 

“ 咦？我以为你想知道。 ”

 

“ 我知道他干嘛 …… 反正我约了智圣哥去美食店。 ”

 

“ 啧，那正好帮我带杯芒果冰沙回来，幼稚训哥。 ”

 

“ ？？大辉？？你最近跟珍映学坏了吧？这是跟哥说话的态度吗？ ”

 

李大辉敷衍地挥挥手，没有搭理他。

 

当年粘他粘到不知如何应对的李大辉 xi 似乎随时间流逝成为过去，朴志训想想有点心酸。

人怎么就如此善变呢？

此处，指代所有人。

 

抱怨归抱怨，哥哥的职责还是要尽的。

朴志训不仅帮忙买了芒果冰沙，还带了很多其他点心。

只是站门口敲了半天门，也没人来接应。

 

应该早就回酒店了啊 ……

 

朴志训掏出手机翻看群里聊天记录，十分钟前他还收到催命短信叫他快点带饮料回来，结果这孩子自己不知道跑哪疯去了。

他贴在门上确认里面没有任何动静，只好扭头回房间。

 

大辉这次的室友是谁来着 ……

 

朴志训边走边想，脑海里浮现出李大辉标志性嫌弃脸走在前， “ 你敢在床上乱蹦我立马赶你出去！我说真的佑镇哥！ ” ，被点名的人默默跟在后小声嘟囔着，满脸受伤的样子。

 

那位亲故八成也还在外面浪得火热。

 

然而朴志训并没有料想在自己房间里逮到捧着零食看电影的李大辉和裴珍映。

 

“ 你怎么在我这？我发了多少短信找你你都没回我！ ”

 

“ 哦！ ”  李大辉佯装诧异从一堆杂物下面翻出他正在充电的手机， “ 不好意思哥，我现在回你。 ”

 

“ 给你的芒！果！奶！昔！！ ”  朴志训差点把手里的东西摔在男孩撒娇的鬼脸上。

 

“ 你之前不是发信息说在你房间等我吗？ ”

 

“ 旼炫哥让我先别回去。 ”

 

“ 为什么？ ”

 

“ 佑镇哥要用房间吧。 ”

 

“ 我刚才去过了，里面没人。 ”

 

“ 没人吗？ ”

 

“ 没人。 ”

 

“ 哦 ……”  李大辉点开手机再次确认了一遍， “ 那应该还没结束。 ”

 

“ 什么意思？佑镇在房间？ ”

 

“ 应该在的。 ”

 

“ 那他怎么不开门？ ”

 

“ 也许没听见？ ”

 

“ 没听见？他在洗澡吗？ ”

 

“ 不是啦，大概又不稳定了，他平常半夜里也会做的吧？ ”

 

“…… 什么？ ”

 

“ 解决生理需求？志训哥你非要我说那么清楚？你应该知道的。 ”

 

李大辉突然停下拆食品袋的手，仰起头看向朴志训，茶发男孩满脸疑惑，明显与他认为既定的事实相左。

 

“ 你不知道。 ”

 

“ 我不知道。 ”

 

“ 你们可是室友！？虽然我不知道你们最近闹什么别扭，但你总该 ……”

 

“ 不好意思闹别扭的人还真不是我，我也没有癖好半夜尾随他出去看他做什么！ ”

 

面前两个男孩相视不语，惹得朴志训有些烦躁。

 

“ 好吧，知道你们塑料情深。你可以待会问问他，或者跟我们一起看电影等我可以回屋了再睡觉，我们才看了大概 ……”

 

笔记本电脑屏幕砰得一声被朴志训重重合上，他双手抱在胸前，居高临下地俯视书桌前摆好阵势开启 “ 事不关己 ” 模式的两个人，李大辉知道宿舍训上线了。

 

“OK ，你想知道什么？ ”

 

“ 解决生理需求是什么意思？ ”

 

“ 字面意思。 ”  裴珍映小声回答， “ 好像是分化的影响。 ”

 

“ 珍映你也知道？ ”

 

“ 大辉告诉我的。 ”

 

“ 丹尼尔哥说的。 ”  李大辉立马回应， “ 确切地讲，是他跟圣祐哥说这事时被我听到 … 事先声明！我可没偷听，我就坐在餐厅里用电脑，他们在客厅聊得超大声。 ”

 

“ 尼尔哥又是怎么知道的？ ”

 

“ 他说他能闻到佑镇哥发情时的气味充斥整个宿舍。 ”

 

“ 发情？ Alpha 不受刺激的话应该不会自动发情才对 ……”

 

“ 嗯 ……”  李大辉低头想了想， “ 那大概 …… 是手淫的意思？ ”

 

“ 哦大辉大辉！ ”  朴志训差点叫出声， “ 你还未成年！别说那个词！！ ”

 

“ 我担心你听不明白！ ”  男孩耸耸肩不觉得有什么。

 

“ 我现在很明白了谢谢。 ”

 

“ 那佑镇哥喜欢旼炫哥是真的吗？ ”  裴珍映问得突兀，朴志训根本来不及反应，李大辉淡定地撕开吸管插进饮料杯问他为什么会有这个想法。

 

“ 你之前说佑镇哥可能有喜欢的 Alpha 。 ”

 

“…… 佑镇确实说他喜欢旼炫哥的气味 ……”  朴志训嘟囔着，手掌抚摩后颈，想起他 “ 烤肉店炭火 ” 的信息素，心里不是滋味。

 

“ 我不确定，但不是没可能。 ”  大辉捏着吸管漫无目的地搅拌杯子里的碎冰，过了半晌又说道， “…… 我有次半夜上厕所撞见佑镇哥从旼炫哥房间出来 ……”

 

裴珍映突然爆破的海豚音把朴志训吓了一跳，李大辉揉着耳朵抱怨小脸男孩简直要毁了他的耳膜。

 

“ 你怎么从来没说过！！？？ ”

 

“ 我以为我说过。 ”

 

“ 这么劲爆的事你怎么可以忘记说！！ ”

 

“ 知道了知道了，珍映哥麻烦你冷静点 ……”

 

“ 你说佑镇哥去他们房间做什么？找旼炫哥？成云哥？肯定找旼炫哥吧。 ”

 

“ 旼炫哥 +1 。 ”

 

“ 可他们能做什么呢？成云哥也在，总不能当着面 …… 嗯 ……”

 

“WOW ～珍映哥，我不知道你脑子里塞了这么多奇怪的东西。 ”

 

“ 啊～如果能像丹尼尔哥那样靠信息素知道所有就好了。 ”

 

“ 别着急嘛，明年你就有机会喽。 ”  李大辉夹起炸香蕉塞进嘴里嚼了嚼， “ 总觉得光宿舍就能挖出不少八卦。 ”

 

“ 不过也要像佑镇哥那种分辨力超强的才行，他连我们未分化的信息素都能识别。 ”

 

“ 丹尼尔哥不行吗？ ”

 

“ 他貌似只能记住熟人的，未分化的不行，而且味道一旦混一起他就分不清了。 ”

 

“ 啊 …… 那他肯定不知道佑镇哥到底去找旼炫哥还是成云哥的。 ”

 

裴珍映和李大辉再次心领神会地点点头，根本没注意到长时间沉默的第三人早已面色铁青，陷入无止境的思想漩涡。

 

“ 可是 ……”  朴志训犹豫地开口， “ 可是 Alpha 不会从 Alpha 那里得到满足才对。 ”

 

房间里顿时安静下来，裴珍映捂着嘴靠在椅背上窃笑，李大辉看他的眼神仿佛在看一个傻子。

 

“ 志训哥啊，你是上个年代的人吗？ ”  裴珍映转过头，嘴角抖动着明显还在憋笑。

 

“ 不是，可是 ……”

 

“ 哥，你真的只跟我们差一两岁吗 kkkkkkkk……”

 

“……”

 

朴志训气成一颗熟透的番茄，李大辉见状赶紧贴过来安慰， “ 好了好了，别生气了哥。娱乐圈有几对双 Alpha 夫妇你知道吗？ ”

 

“ 我又不像你天天捧着娱乐新闻看。 ”

 

“ 也是也是，游戏世界不分性别，志训哥不知道也很正常。 ”

 

李大辉双手搭在当事人肩上假惺惺地帮他按摩，追加评论只是捅一刀和捅两刀的区别。

台面上的手机突然震动起来，朴志训很感激发信息的人，能在他把自己土葬之前从这个尴尬的处境中解救出来。

 

“ 佑镇哥结束了。顺便旼炫哥问我们还需要点什么，他和冠霖吃好夜宵现在在便利店。 ”

 

“ 旼炫哥不是在你房间吗？ ” 

 

朴志训后悔自己脑速跟不上嘴速，他已经看到李大辉挑起眉，冲他诡异地微笑。

 

“ 志训哥～你 ……”

 

他赶紧转身逃进卫生间。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

团综拍摄结束后，他们移动到另一座城市出席活动，酒店分配和次日的入场坐席按照老规矩靠猜拳决定。

朴志训和朴佑镇一间。

不过是司空见惯的组合。

 

经纪人哥哥在大堂发完门卡，大家便纷纷带着行李回房。

人群涌入电梯，又在各自的楼层分流，真正同一层出来的只有金在奂、李大辉和朴志训。

 

“ 如果佑镇哥要用房间，我可以收留你。 ”  李大辉跟在朴志训后面悄悄说道，换来一句冷漠的 “ 谢谢不用 ” 。

 

男孩嘟起嘴，指责对方浪费自己的好意，金在奂掉头回来听到一半的始末，好心好意安慰李大辉说可以去他房间玩，结果被残忍拒绝。

单箭头爱恋，好难。

 

 

他们的房间分布在各个角落，朴志训和两人分开后在走廊尽头找到自己的那间。

两张门卡都在他手上，朴佑镇又在猜拳后就不知跑哪去了，朴志训有点后悔没先抓人再上楼。

他刷开门，把行李箱推进屋内。

房间里并排两张宽敞的单人床，墙上装饰着异国风情的淡蓝色壁灯，整个屋子都显得异常暧昧。

朴志训躺倒在床上，盘算起待会见面该说些什么。

习惯了宿舍里互不讲话，眼下倒成了最大的问题。

酒店和宿舍不同，相比之下更加私密。

尤其他还在一天前刚得知了亲故的秘密 ……

 

也许可以先从这几天的行程开始？

喜欢的游乐项目，或者喜欢的料理？

有没有想好明天活动给粉丝的问候？

或者买了什么土特产给家人？

……

朴志训低声叹气，担心这些浮于表面的聊天，只会让场面更尴尬。

 

也许你只是想和他随便聊聊，毕竟你们曾经无话不谈。

 

 

门铃突然响起，朴志训触电般地从床上跳起匆匆跑去开门。

 

房间门口，丹尼尔抱着粉丝送的布偶抱枕冲他挥挥手，身后还有他的行李箱。

 

“ 尼尔哥？有什么事吗？ ”

 

“ 那个，刚佑镇跟我换房间，说前几天没睡好，想一个人睡，我这回正好落单 ……” 

 

朴志训知道自己脸上再也藏不住任何表情，因为连丹尼尔此刻也惊觉到哪里不对，迅速收起咧在外面的兔牙。他突然想起什么，在口袋里翻找过后掏出一张门卡塞给朴志训。

 

“ 我拿的备用卡忘给佑镇了！ 15 楼 32 号房！ ”  丹尼尔边说边自豪地冲他竖起大拇指。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

朴佑镇屏住呼吸，乘对方察觉前快速退回浴室。

他知道自己迟早要面对这天，为过去几周无故躲避的行为做出合理解释。

只是假想的场景很多，唯独没有眼下这种。

朴佑镇踮着脚再次从浴室走出来，小心翼翼地打开衣柜从里面取出浴衣，躲在玄关把半身裸露的身体包裹严实。

 

“ 志、志训？你怎么在这？ ”  他靠近趴在床上的人，四下环顾房间。散落在各处的杂物中不仅有他的，还混了明显属于另一个人的生活用品。荧光蓝的化妆包，亮黄色的绒线外套，地毯上更是大咧咧地敞开着朴志训的红色行李箱。

男孩专注于手机上的在线游戏，哼过一声算作回应。朴佑镇发现他已经换了睡衣，卸完妆洗好澡等待熄灯就寝的模样，不由轻轻叹息。

 

“ 志训 ……”  他又尝试叫他，但对方只顾着操作，等到结束一轮打斗才抬起头， “ 我是你室友，刚才猜拳决定的，你忘了？ ”

 

“ 我跟尼尔哥换房间了。 ”

 

“ 哦。 ”  朴志训漫不经心地点点头， “ 所以我也换过来了。 ”

 

逻辑不通，毫无道理可言，朴佑镇微微蹙眉。

言外之意 —— 这回不会轻易放过他。

 

“ 志训 ……”

 

“ 嗯？ ”

 

“ 我想一个人睡 ……”

 

对方翻了个白眼，点开新的游戏对决。

 

“ 宿舍里你不也照常睡？ ”

 

“ 前几天没睡好，大概 …… 大概有点水土不服 …… 失眠！我好像失眠，而且 …”  朴佑镇用力吞咽卡在嗓子里的阻塞，再次确认他视野范围内的领域， “ 这里 …… 只有一张床 ……”

 

“ 我们又不是没一起睡过。 ”  朴志训脱口而出，说完没两秒就意识到自己的回答极其暧昧。

 

男孩放下手机，将脑袋挤进枕头，朴佑镇从后面看不到他的表情，却能感到强烈的羞耻感蔓延至身边，还有，追悔莫及。

 

“…… 我是指以前训练太累，懒得爬上铺睡在你床上 ……”

 

“ 嗯 …… 你那次呼噜打得超响 ……”

 

“ 啊？谁打呼噜响了！？ ”

 

“ 你说梦话也挺吵的。 ”

 

“ 我才不会说梦话呢！ ”

 

“ 还有磨牙。 ”

 

“ 呀！朴佑镇！！你当真要跟我吵架吗？？ ”

 

“ 拜托～明天活动我真的需要睡好一点。 ”

 

朴佑镇放低声音，语调里加了些委屈和娇气。朴志训闷回枕头里一动不动。

 

“ 是不是 …… 是不是因为我说梦话磨牙吵到你，你才半夜跑到旼炫哥房间睡 ……”

 

旼炫哥？

 

“ 跟旼炫哥有什 ……”

 

“ 你不想和我睡一个房间，是不是回去最好把宿舍也换了？ ”

 

朴佑镇张合嘴巴半天说不出话。

他本想随便找个借口气他回去，不过是平日里常见的拌嘴，最多再持续冷战个几天。

为什么会出现旼炫哥？为什么提到换宿舍？

为什么 …… 亲故声音颤抖得像是要哭的样子？

 

“ 志训？ ”  原本趴着的男孩忽然翻过身向床另一侧挪动，朴佑镇伸手去抓扑了个空，赶紧横跨过床拦腰将他扑倒。朴志训头朝下被压住，只能靠腿脚拼命挣扎，两人近乎扭打起来。 “ 志训你去哪？你先告诉我你要做什么？ ”

 

“ 我找哥说换宿舍的事，你给我 ……”

 

“ 志训志训你先等等 …… 唔 ……”

 

身下的人挣脱开束缚，胳膊绕过他的脖子用力收紧。

朴志训的力气虽说不上大，但下手绝对算得上狠角色。

朴佑镇感觉头脑一阵晕眩，连连拍打对方胳膊求饶。

颈间的力道随即撤去，他痛苦地捂着胸口补充氧气，方才的窒息感有种真要被做掉的错觉。

朴志训闹完也是精疲力竭，瘫在床上无望地盯着天花板大口喘气。

 

“ 说真的佑镇，我不介意跟旼炫哥换房间 ……”

 

“ 志训，我真没有那个意 ……”

 

“…… 我只想帮你 ……”

 

朴志训的声音透着淡淡的苦涩，令朴佑镇胸口一紧。

他拉起对方，硬生生要他面向自己。

男孩低着头，沉默不语。

 

“ 你要帮我什么？ ”

 

他看见朴志训咬紧下唇，视线徘徊在低处始终不肯直视他。

 

“ 志训 ……” 

 

“ 我 … 我知道你碍于我不会跟我提分化的事 ……”  男孩小声说道， “ 我一点都不在意谁先谁后 …… 我们 …… 我们已经很久没聊过天了 ……”  他的声音微微哽咽起来， “ 我只是 …… 我很怀念你以前什么都会告诉我 ……”

 

朴志训的下巴快要抵到胸口，头发随意散乱开，像个调皮闹事后被抓到认错的孩子。

但朴佑镇知道这错是他的，是他一直推开想要帮助他的亲故，是他明明知道会伤害对方却无动于衷。

 

一切只是恐慌造成的结果。

 

“ 骗人。 ”  朴佑镇捏住朴志训的脸， “ 你以为我看不出来你一直和哥哥们比吗？我知道你好胜心有多强。 ”

 

“…… 可我更讨厌你去找他们帮助却不找我 ……”

 

朴佑镇松开手揉了揉被捏红的皮肤，朴志训从头到尾都安静地盯着床单，没有躲开他的触碰。他下意识收回手，指尖残留着对方的余温，令他不知所措。

 

“ 好吧 …… 你知道我 …… 分化后不太能控制自己的荷尔蒙 ……”

 

“ 嗯，大辉说你性欲过剩。 ”

 

“ 大辉说我什么？ ”

 

“ 性欲过剩？ ”

 

“ 什么？？？ ”

 

“ 哦，这是我总结的，大辉没说那么直白。 ”  朴志训仰起一张人畜无害的脸，忽闪着天真的大眼睛。

 

朴佑镇愣了半晌，双手捂住脸发出哀嚎。

 

“ 大辉都是从哪知道的啊 …… 我只跟旼炫哥说过 …… 成云哥和智圣哥大概也 ……”

 

“ 所以旼炫哥能帮你解决 …… 问题吗？ ”

 

朴佑镇茫然地眨眨眼，看到朴志训双颊上逐渐加深的红晕，恍然大悟。

 

“ 不是你想的那样 …… 旼炫哥的气味能让我的荷尔蒙 …… 嗯 … 就是你指的 … 性欲安定下来 …… 正常只要去厕所解决掉就没事了，但有时 …… 偶尔有时 … 弄几次也不行 …… 只能找旼炫哥帮忙 …… 只是需要他的气味！跟安眠的香薰一个道理，不是 … 应该不是你想的那样 ……”

 

朴志训耐心听他解释完，手指摸到后颈想起自己的气味，心情渐渐沉重。

或许亲故没有开玩笑，或许他在用委婉的方式表达自己的苦恼，毕竟谁能在满是炭火烟熏的空间里自如呢？

 

肩头突然落下沉甸甸的压感，朴志训屏住呼吸，听到耳边传来清晰的喘息声。

 

“ 拜托志训 …… 控制一下你的信息素 ……”

 

“ 我根本没有分化，怎么控制？ ”

 

对方发出低吼，气息盘旋在颈窝害他一个哆嗦。

 

“ 你太甜了志训 …… 太甜了 ……”  朴佑镇重复念叨着，双手慢慢环上他的腰。

 

朴志训刚想争辩，声音推至嘴边转为一声呻吟。

 

朴佑镇轻舐他裸露在外的锁骨，手不安分地从衣角滑进里侧，漫无目的地游走在后背。所经之处像通了电流，引起阵阵酥麻。他感到脸上急速升高的温度蔓延至全身，朴佑镇身上浓重的椰子味清香刺激着大脑神经让他口干舌燥。

 

朴志训感觉自己硬了。

他顺势摸向朴佑镇的浴袍下摆，对方突然停下，慌忙把他推开。

 

“ 对不起志训，对不起，快回房间去，求你了，我 ……”

 

朴志训生气地将他推倒，用双唇封住男孩的嘴。他咬在下唇上表达不满，又轻轻舔舐上唇寻求安慰，朴佑镇逐渐回应他的索取，直到缓慢的试探变成饥渴的啃食，他们的舌头缠绕在一起，相互品尝，相互琢磨。

朴志训双腿跨在对方身上，股间顶到他同样坚硬的欲望，不受控制地摩擦那里。朴佑镇便搂紧他，右手从腰部向上攀爬徘徊在胸前，拇指指腹摩擦他柔软的乳头。朴志训的嘴里漏出阵阵呻吟，他迫切地扭动身体，手指摸索到对方胯下，隔着布料挑逗他肿胀的凸起。

朴佑镇猛地坐起身，嘴唇掠过他的下巴，喉结，颈窝，锁骨，一路留下黏湿的痕迹。朴志训感到皮肤上传来隐隐刺痛，双手伸进对方柔软的金发里，无意识地扯紧发丝。

 

“ 志训 ……”  朴佑镇沙哑的声音在他耳边响起， “ 你喜欢这样吗 ……”

 

两侧乳头被同时揉弄，朴志训发出凌乱的叫声，大脑一片空白。他感觉自己全身在燃烧，下体包裹在睡裤里闷热难耐，他开始更激烈地摩擦对方，毫无保留地表达欲求。朴佑镇摸索回他肿胀的双唇，舔舐几下含住候在嘴边的舌头轻轻吮吸。朴志训半阖的眼睛对上他同样充满性欲的目光，唇瓣间的交流愈演愈烈，空气一点点从脑内抽离。

 

窒息感骤然离失，朴佑镇抵着他的额头，让两人间留有距离。

 

“ 你知道我们在干什么吗 ……” 

 

他点点头，抿紧嘴巴。

 

“ 我们都是 Alpha……”

 

“ 佑镇 …… 我只想要你 ……”

 

朴志训没体验过分化成 Alpha 时荷尔蒙的变化，也不知道受 Omega 或 Beta 信息素影响引起的被动发情。

他只切身体会到下腹徘徊不散的电流和朴佑镇身上的清香。他痴迷于朴佑镇抚摸他身体的每一处角落，迫切想要和他融为一体，渴望将他占为己有。

 

朴志训略微抬起身松开睡裤，抓着朴佑镇的手掌沿自己腰部慢慢向里深入。

朴佑镇惊叹于细腻的手感，忍不住加重力道，捏紧掌中尤物。

 

“ 啊 ……”  男孩不由自主地叫出声，又立刻涨红脸，气愤地用额头撞在朴佑镇脸上。

 

“ 我喜欢你刚刚那个表情。 ”  对方坏笑着露出虎牙，更加肆无忌惮地揉弄他的屁股。从睡裤边隙可见忽隐忽现的阴茎因勃起而颤动，细缝里淌出的液体已经在内裤上浸染出一块深色区域。朴佑镇腾出手拉下成为阻碍的布料，听到对方一声闷哼，顺势握住半勃的阴茎，另一只手继续向里摸索。

 

“ 佑 …… 佑镇 ……”  朴志训的喘息逐渐加重，搭在肩膀上的手指深深陷进皮肤里。

 

朴佑镇亲吻他的颈肩，慢慢往里探入。

 

Alpha 并不像 Omega 适合插入，探索的过程干涩且艰辛。

朴志训勾起的脚趾，咬进手背里的疼痛，被朴佑镇一一看在眼里，但怀里的人没有抗拒，默默接纳他的进入。

 

“ 我没事的 ……”  朴志训握紧他准备抽离的手指， “ 没事的佑镇 …… 不用 … 不要 ……”

 

“ 志训 …… 志训？ ”

朴佑镇不顾对方坚持拔出了手指，他捧起朴志训看似要哭的脸，嘴唇轻轻落在他的眉间。

“ 我知道，我们换种姿势。 ”

 

朴佑镇引导他躺下，帮他脱掉裤子，也退了身上的浴袍。男孩小麦色的皮肤和张弛的肌肉线条是朴志训看不厌的日常，但此刻他无法克制自己不去在意的，是朴佑镇内裤里轮廓可见的勃起。即使遮住视线，也抑制不住大尺度画面在他脑内滚动播放。

 

朴佑镇从床头柜抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑液，粗略看过说明后，打开瓶盖往手中倒了一些。

 

来找丹尼尔交换房间时，他就看到这瓶东西明目张胆地摆在床头，他不敢深究哥哥随身带它的初衷，甚至对方忘记将它拿走时也不好意思提醒，但至少此时此刻，他从心底无比感谢它的存在。

 

朴志训没有多问，安静地看朴佑镇用手笨拙地涂抹润滑液。他抬起头对上他涣散的目光，视线下移，顿时才注意到自己的杰作有多惊人。数不尽的淡红色吻痕遍布在男孩的颈部和胸口，他一只手垂落在胸前，另一只随意地搭在腰间，更刺激的画面莫过于完全向他打开的双腿。朴佑镇的分身在束缚中挣扎，叫嚣着解放，他小心维持着仅存的理智，俯下身亲吻对方结实的小腹。

朴志训扭动腰部，轻微的呻吟从嘴边流露，如同悦耳的歌声。朴佑镇在他的胯骨附近打转，逐渐向下再次靠近隐隐吸合的小穴，食指绕着褶皱边缘摩挲。

“ 唔 …… 啊 …… 佑镇 …… 嗯啊 ……”

他缓缓插入第一根手指，冰凉的侵入感令朴志训退缩，但这次不如第一次艰难，朴佑镇顺利向里推进，直到手指根部。身下人的表情还是很痛苦，双手抓着床单，紧绷住身体。他低头亲吻他的大腿内侧，挤压手指的紧迫感便稍有松弛，于是他转动手掌，小心挤进第二根。

朴志训咬紧下唇将声音吞回肚子里，朴佑镇粗长的手指划过内壁，开始频繁进出。不过多久，被扩张的痛楚再次袭来，他把手放进嘴里，牙齿刻在指关节上留下苍白的印记。

挡在眼前的刘海被人轻轻撩开，紧咬着的拳头也被拿去与他的指间扣合。雾蒙蒙的视线里浮现朴佑镇的脸，他覆上他微张的双唇，舌头伸进口中，温柔地与他缠绵。

 

Alpha 不会从 Alpha 那里得到任何满足。

 

但朴志训感觉下腹中的那团火焰快灼伤他的身体，朴佑镇的亲吻，抚摸，饱含数不尽的欲望和疼爱。

如果对方真能辨析他尚未成熟的信息素，朴志训只想让心底强烈的愿望到达彼岸。

 

佑镇，我想要你，你是我的，是我朴志训的。

 

朴佑镇猛地拔出手指，抓住对方大腿朝自己拉近。他急不可耐地脱下内裤，用粘滑的手套弄几下早已坚挺的阴茎，迅速将它抵在小穴边缘，顺着残留的润滑液慢慢往里推进。

 

朴志训感觉正在被人活生生地撕裂。

他勾起四肢，嗓子深处发出绵长的低鸣。

 

入口处比想象中更紧，朴佑镇能感受到各个方向排斥他的阻力，待头部被完全吞没，他稍作停留，才加了力气彻底推到尽头。朴志训弓起身体，后背弯曲成一道美丽的弧线，他嘴里发出呜咽，上半身战栗着再次落回床面。朴佑镇给予他时间适应，视线四处游走，最终落在他们结合的地方，朴志训的后穴紧紧含住他的阴茎，让他根本无法挪开注意。

 

“ 志训 ……”  朴佑镇放平男孩后仰的脑袋，用手背擦掉他额头上密密的汗珠， “ 对不起 …… 把你弄疼了 ……”

 

他低头亲吻他眼角的泪痕，红润的脸颊，沿着下巴，顺着喉结，徘徊在颈窝深处。

 

“…… 操 …… 朴佑镇 ……”  朴志训大口调整着呼吸， “ 你欠我一条命 ……”

 

金发男孩笑了起来，伸出手抚摸对方被冷落的分身，用指腹抹开缝隙间溢出的精液，赢来愉悦的呻吟。

朴志训的气味充斥了整个房间，比刚才更浓郁甜腻，却比任何时候都让他头脑清晰。

 

“ 如果你不介意，我用我的跟你换。 ”

 

身下的人小声嘟囔，朴佑镇挪开他挡在自己脸上的胳膊，凑到跟前。

 

“ 你说什么？ ”

 

“……… 可以 … 动了 ……”

 

朴志训把头扭向一边，躲避他的注视，抓起他的手放在胸前挺立的殷红点， “ 这里也要 ……”  男孩呢喃，羞涩隐忍但欲求不满的样子彻底摧毁了朴佑镇短暂恢复的理性。

 

“ 唔！你怎么还在变 … 啊嗯 …… 啊啊 …… 啊 ……”

 

朴佑镇大口含住指间的凸起，抬起腰抽离分身重重地挺进甬道，朴志训低声呜咽，但越发猛烈的撞击让他彻底放弃遮掩，任叫声肆意回荡在屋内。朴佑镇坐起身，把对方双腿掰开，尽情向里抽插，反反复复，一次比一次更用力更集中。

 

疼痛感消失，进而转化为满足。朴志训确信他的身体已经接纳对方，开始记忆这种节奏，因为他正忘乎所以地迎合着摆动腰肢。朴佑镇的每一次挺入都令他近乎癫狂，臀部不由自主地上下起落，只为让粗大的阴茎贯穿到更深的地方。

 

“ 啊 …… 嗯 …… 佑镇 …… 啊 … 啊 … 啊啊 ……”

 

朴佑镇抬高对方下身，在抽插中不停变换角度。直到朴志训的呻吟突然变得尖锐，跟随动作愈发放荡，他知道自己成功找到了目标。

男孩张开嘴，雾了纱的眼睛紧紧锁定在他脸上，朴佑镇一时觉得他在呼唤自己，便放慢速度俯下身子。朴志训立刻圈住他的脖子，混乱的喘息声扑打在耳边，成了最强效的催情剂。

 

“…… 深一点 ……”

 

“ 嗯？ ”

 

“…… 再深一点 ……”

 

于是朴佑镇将他的一只腿担到肩膀上，调整好姿势全力向小穴内抽插。

既然是朴志训想要的，那就毫无保留的都给他。

因为躺在身下的人，是他从很久之前就幻想结为伴侣的 Alpha ，是想捧在手心里好好疼惜的人。

 

一下，再一下 …… 无论多少次进入对方体内，朴佑镇都觉得不够。

晶莹的汗水布满全身，下体密集的交合声麻痹了他的大脑，越是这样，越停不下来。

他喜欢的志训正在身下肆无忌惮地娇喘，他白皙的皮肤，水润的眼睛，丰盈的红唇，无时无刻不在诱惑他加快速度。

 

“ 佑镇 … 啊 …… 佑镇 …… 啊 … 啊 …… 我快 … 我快射了 ……”

 

男孩垂涎欲滴的阴茎跟着朴佑镇的动作来回摇晃，头部溢出的精液滴落在腹部，让整个画面显得尤为色情。他抓住对方伸过来的手臂，抽动频率变得快速短暂，每一次都贯穿至底端。甬道内壁的肌肉忽然大肆痉挛，乳白色精液从红肿的阴茎中喷射而出，他加大力度挺进后穴，持续几下便感受到腹部内有东西向外流窜，在他要拔出的瞬间，朴志训用双腿箍住他逃离自己，朴佑镇脑内闪现一片白茫，种子从他粗大的生殖器射进小穴，结迅速张开固定在进口处。

 

他瘫倒在朴志训身上调整呼吸，自己的分身仍在对方体内震动。

 

“ 志训 …… 我没带套 ……”

朴佑镇听到他嘶哑的笑声。

 

“ 傻瓜 … 我又不是 Omega……”

 

“ 那也 ……”

 

“…… 我想让你射在里面 ……”

 

“………”

 

他想去看亲故的脸，但朴志训紧搂着他，根本无法转身。

 

“ 等下 …… 等下 …… 要帮我洗干净 ……”

 

“ 嗯。 ”

 

朴佑镇抚摸着怀里人的头发，亲吻他微热的耳朵。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

朴佑镇瞪圆眼珠的样子更像麻雀。

圆鼓鼓的腮帮，快速咀嚼的嘴，因为吃到喜欢的食物会兴奋地摇晃脑袋。

朴志训尤其喜欢进食中的 “ 麻雀 ” 。

 

“ 这个味道没搞错吧。 ”  他连续挖起几勺碗里的冰淇淋放进嘴里， “ 真的是桔梗味吗？ ”

朴志训犹豫地盯着亲故递来的邀请，虎牙咧在外面，眼睛里满是闪烁的星星。

“ 你尝尝～一点都不苦！ ”

他含住勺子，冰凉的口感融进舌根，留下淡淡甘甜。朴佑镇抿紧嘴笑了起来，拇指抹掉他下唇上残留的冰淇淋，放进自己嘴里。朴志训瞬间涨红脸，慌忙去拿放在桌上的纸巾，但朴佑镇按住他的手，向前倾斜，偷偷吻他。

 

“ 像你的味道，好甜。 ”

 

 

心跳震鸣在意识层深处回荡，由远及近，划开笼罩于表面的朦胧。

朴志训睁开眼睛，发现自己睡在朴佑镇的怀里。

他穿的黑色格子睡衣，有宿舍里常用的柔顺剂清香，朴志训扬起头双手靠在对方缓慢起伏的胸肌上，打量起他的睡颜。

朴佑镇似乎意识到他醒了，眼皮艰难地咧开一条缝又合上，转过身去够床头柜上的手机。

屏幕显示 5 点 08 分，距离集合时间还有将近 2 个小时，于是朴佑镇安心地缩回去，把被子往上拉了拉，搂紧身边的人接着睡。

 

“ 你说我是烤肉店的炭火。 ”

夹缝中传出朴志训不满的声音。

“ 嗯 …… ？ ”

“ 你说我的信息素是炭，火。 ”

朴佑镇打了个哈欠，松开手翻过身去。

朴志训趴在他背上，凑近去嗅颈后。过了一晚，气味几乎微不可寻，但仔细捕捉还能闻到椰子味的余香。

 

“ 你醒醒！ ”  他兴奋地摇晃对方裸露在被子外的胳膊，听到的回应只有迷迷糊糊几声哼唧， “ 再装死我就标记你了。 ”

 

见亲故仍然无动于衷，朴志训张开嘴舔舐他颈部那块特殊的位置，对方突然一个机灵转身紧紧搂住他不让他动弹。朴志训的手臂被禁锢在朴佑镇怀里，他露出狡猾的笑容，手指在对方腰间舞动，身上的人立马像脱水的鱼来回扑腾，怪笑声快掀了整个房顶。

两人嘻嘻哈哈闹了很久，舌头不知怎么就跑去对方嘴里较真。

朴志训趴在朴佑镇身上，细细品味他唇间的宠溺。

 

“ 我好像分化了佑镇。 ”  他把耳朵贴在对方胸口上，听到铿锵有力的心跳声在胸腔内震动。

 

“ 嗯，我知道。 ”  朴佑镇宽厚的手掌在他头顶来回摩挲。

 

“ 我觉得我是 Alpha 。 ”

 

“ 你本来就是。 ”

 

朴志训甜甜地笑了，淡粉色浮上双颊，剔透的瞳孔里仿佛隐藏着深水湖泊。

朴佑镇小心地把他从身上推开，向他露出自己的后颈， “ 来吧，算我欠你的。 ”

 

“ 你确定？ ”

 

“ 我很高兴成为你的 Alpha 。 ”

 

“ 应该是你很高兴让我成为你的 Alpha ！ ”

 

朴志训边笑边说，用鼻子在朴佑镇的腺体附近寻觅，找准气味最浓重的地方，深深地咬了下去。

 

 

 

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> 跟亲故讨论了一个世纪双A如何运作都有想不通的点。  
> 虽然也喜欢AO雀眨。但昏尼成长地过于迅猛（腹肌smd  
> 成年昏尼怎么说也要有Alpha！  
> 被划为Beta的成员也没有比Alpha弱。  
> 而是性格上更温顺的意思。
> 
> 完全我流的ABO世界。  
> 双A只能做临时标记。  
> Alpha本就是占有欲极强的物种。  
> 无法永久让对方属于自己这点听上去就很带感！  
> 所以说定期做做爱，标标记还挺开心？  
> 谁标记谁和谁上谁下无关。反正他们开心就好;)
> 
> 雀的信息素是椰子。  
> 辉的不是樟脑丸（纯属想逗弟弟玩XD  
> 眨的真实气味是桔梗冰淇淋（BT梗  
> 因为分化初期不稳定又是同喜欢的人喜欢的气味共处一室。  
> 难免经常会气血攻心（？  
> 民选知道真相所以一直在帮忙。  
> 丹尼那个就不知道喽（。  
> 总而言之言而总之只想他们快乐！！  
> 希望我的啾啾19年也是最好最好的亲故！！  
> 感谢阅读❤


End file.
